Pogo Stick
by AngelOfDamnation
Summary: This is a story about a villager of kilika, asked to write his ownstory by Jecht and the fayth because the didn't like the way it ended. The title has some thing to do with the ending!
1. Chapter 1: Kilika, A Villagers Story

Chapter One: Kilika, A Villagers Story 

Hiya! Since it's the holidays I've been stuck in the house with nothing to do except read fanfics and replay played RPGs.

So I decided to write my own fanfic! Please R&R so I know how good(or bad) I am…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I don't really own..

Voices, thoughts….etc are shown in _italic. _Al bhed shown in **Bold**

This chapter is set in Kilika during Sins attack

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was resting on my bed, just about to doze off until…..

"SIINNN!!!!" I jumped up as I heard the name I feared most next to the name of my father just to slip and fall down again

as I stepped on a broken board on the floor.

"OUCH!" I yelped as I hit the floor head first, "gotta get that fixed if my and my house survive this."

I climbed up quickly and ran to the door, opening it and looking outside I saw the most enormous thing I have ever laid eyes on rising from the ocean… Wait a minute! The ocean?

"Holy Yevon! Sin's a fish?" I said in surprise.

"Hey Zentou! Are you just gonna stand there thinking Sin's a piece of sashi or are you gonna run?"

I looked back and saw my childhood friend Hachi, he pointed at the forest and instructed my to run towards it.

"Oh ya, just for the record, it's sushi! Not sashi!" I said as we ran to the temple of Yevon inside the forest.

"Whateva!" Hachi replied.

----

"Whoa! What's that?!" I exclaimed when a couple of dog-sized bud like things with wings appeared right in front of us blocking the entrance to the forest.

"Sinspawn you idiot!" Hachi shouted as he threw a something to me. "Use it!"

I caught it and saw a pair of machina on my hands. "What the! Why didn't you tell me you had these?"

"Cause of Yevon, duh!" he retorted. "Why should I believe in Yevon's teachings? Not like Yevon has done anything for me." I said and smirked.

"Haha! Your right for once! I knew I was friends with you for a reason! And WHY AREN'T YOU FIRING YOU IDIOT!" Hachi said as he blasted a few Sinspawn all the way to the Farplane.

"Well, I've got two things to say to you. One, Hey! And two HOW DO YOU FREAKIN USE THIS THING!!!" I said as I frantically hit some Sinspawn with a pogo stick I found on the floor.

"Well, for starters you should stop using that POGO STICK AND JUST PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!!"

"Trigger? What trigger? Oh! I found it!" BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! Was the last thing I heard before everything around me went black…….

----

A/N: Hehe… So whatcha think about it…. Sorry for the relatively short chapter but I wanted to publish this ASAP. And Please R&R! I wanna know how good or bad I am.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Ending

Chapter Two: A New Ending 

Phew! Finaly got chapter 2 up. Well it's not much but I hope it's ok… again, R&R! Any tips are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I don't really own.

Voices, thoughts…. etc are shown in _italic. _Al bhed shown in **Bold**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I_eyui … nobomeno…renmiri…_ Was the sound I woke up to.. "What the! The hymn of the fayth? Where the heck am I?" I said as I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded in mists.

Ok! Recap, the last thing I remember that happened was……… umm… Ohya! I pulled the trigger on that machina of Hachi's and I heard a loud noise and then everything went black…Then I ended up here…

"And that's exactly what happened." A voice rang from inside the mists.

"Whoa! Who or what is there?! Come out and show yourself!" I shouted as I quickly glanced around my surroundings.

Just then, a pillar of light shot down to the floor and the mist in front me cleared up and a man fell down from it head first. "Oomph! That hurt… so much for the dramatic entrance… anyhoo let's get down to business, you're Zentoushi right?"

I just stared in awe, fear and other emotions as I quickly noticed that the figure of the supposedly dead Sir Jecht was standing right in front of me. Sir Jecht! The legendary guardian of High Summoner Braska! Right in front of me! OMG! Maybe I should get his autograph! "Hellooo…. Anyone there? I was asking you something ya know?"

"Huh? Oh right! You were asking me… ummm…. What were you asking me again?"

Sir Jecht let out a deep sigh and said: "I was askin you whether you were Zentoushi or not…."

"Zentoushi?…. why does that sound so familiar? It's like I've known this word since I was born…" I said scratching my chin.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DARN NAME DAMMIT!!"

"Really?" then it hit me "Hey your right! My name is Zentoushi! How did you know?"

"This is gonna be one hell of a day…" he said while patting himself on the head.

Then, he explained about how Yevon was actually all a fraud and that the person controlling Sin was actually Yu Yevon himself.

Me: o.0

And he went on and told me about a war in the farplane between the fayth and Yu Yevon's own gang and Yu Yevon is winning because Yu Yevon was using Sin against them.

"Wait a minute, you mean there's a war in the farplane and the bad guy's are winning? But what's that gotta do with me?" I asked.

"Well for starters, if Yu Yevon were to win, he would be able to gain full control of the pyreflies and be able to control anything associated with them, i.e. the Aeons, fiends etc."

"OMG! Really? That would mean that the bad guys would become the really really evil bad guys with superpowers! What should I do? I know! I'll fight them! I've got a pogo stick and I'm not afraid to use it!

Jecht: o.0

"Pogo stick? Where did you get a pogo stick?!"

"On the floor!" and Sir Jecht just sorta fell down on the floor.

After that he cleared his throat as he got up and said: "All right, I've got two thing's to say. One, no, we don't want you the beat up to bad guys with a pogo stick. Two, PUT THAT DAMN POGO STICK DOWN!!!"

"Ok, ok, yeesh, don't have to shout…. So, whatcha want me to do anyway?"

"Finally! We can get down to business! First, I gotta explain to you about the other world."

And he went on to explain about how there was another world with no Sin (A/N: Not Zanarkand) where the technology was very advanced and filled with machina. And that our world actually serves as a game in that world played with some sorta machina called a PS2. And he told me that what he needed me to do was go look for a couple of worthy humans to go with me on a journey to help Jecht and the fayth take over Sin.

"Ummm… ok….. How do I do that?"

"Well first, you should just go to the other world and go make some friends, and I'll brief you in on the rest once you do that."

"Ok, and how do I get to the other world?" I questioned.

"Well, I've got only one thing to say to you." Was the reply.

"Really? What's that?"

"Bye!"

"HUH? WHA- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!……."

A/N: WHAHAHA, taste the wrath of the pogo stick! Lol, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter Three: Friends 

This chapter is dedicated to you Dgen-San, Hope you enjoy it, and there'll be a msg for you at the end kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I don't really own.

Voices, thoughts….etc are shown in _italic. _Al bhed shown in Bold

The chapter starts in another person's point of view.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- ---- --- - --- --- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

**??? P.O.V.**

"Haha, take this! Damnation!" I yelled, as I was owning my friend Gooi in a game of Magic: The Gathering.

"Hey, no fair! I though we agreed not to use Damnation when playing my Rebel deck!" Gooi protested.

"No we didn't, you just said not to, but I never agreed! Haha!"

"Aww man, not fair… Ok, I give up!"

"Yeeeesssss! It feels good to win! Anyway you think the girls are ready yet?" I said recalling that the reason I was even playing the game with Gooi was because we were waiting for Ching and Eva to get ready upstairs.

"Yeah, it's been like, one hour since we came to pick them up and they _still _aren't ready yet! I WANNA SEE WHAT CHING IS WEARING!" he said as he slammed his fist into the table and something that looked like drool was flying out of his mouth.

"Ok, ok, calm down.. yeesh…. CHING, EVA, YOU READY YET?" I shouted upstairs.

"We are just about ready Edge! Just try to calm Gooi down for another 5 minutes!" the voice of Eva replied.

"Ok! GOOI WILL YOU PLEASE STOP HITTING THE DAMN TABLE ALREADY!"

"Ok…… is Ching coming down yet?" Gooi said peering up the stairs. Just in time to see Ching and Eva hurrying down the stairs with what looked exactly like the clothes they were wearing before they went upstairs to change.

"Isn't that the same thing you were wearing before you went up to change..." I asked.

"Boys..." was the reply they gave me whilst rolling their eyes.

Gooi and I looked at each other and said, "Girls…."

"…"

"…"

"Ok lets go!"

"Sure!"

CRRRAAASSSSHHH!!!!

"OMG! what was that?" I said as we rushed to the backyard where the sound seemed to be coming from.

**Zentoushi P.O.V.**

OOUUUUCCCHHHH!!!! Note to self: falling from the sky: Not Fun!

Damn, where am I? Last thing I remember was talking to Sir Jecht then a black portal like thing suddenly appeared below me and I was just suddenly freefalling from the sky and ended up here, aching all over, grasping for every breath.

I looked around and saw that I was in what looked like a garden with a little pond in the middle. The garden seemed to be surrounded by fences and was linked to a house…

Then, I heard some voices coming from the house, the door opened as some people ran out of the door… and everything went black… again…

**Edge P.O.V.**

We ran out to the back yard to see a figure of a man that looked suspiciously like someone from Spira, i.e. lack of clothing, lying unconscious on the floor. We quickly dragged him inside as Eva rushed to get the phone.

"OMG! Should I call the hospital?"

"Don't bother, he'll wake up with a good CURAGA!" a voice that seemed familiar called out from out of nowhere.

I looked back to see the strangers wounds completely healed. I looked around and shouted, "Who are you and what did you do? How did you just heal him?!"

"You'll know who am I soon enough, but for now, just go talk to him, good bye!" the voice replied as it slowly got softer.

**Zentoushi P.O.V.**

"…im, good bye!" was what I heard as I regained consciousness. As I opened my eyes I saw I was in a room, decorated with posters of people, I looked around and saw three figures, a boy and two girls to be exact.

"Hey you awake? EDGE STOP LOOKING FOR THAT VOICE AND COME OVER HERE! THE STRAGER IS WAKE!!!" one of the girls shouted.

"Ok, ok Ching, Don't have to shout!" said another voice as a new person came into the room.

"So, are you ok?" said the girl whom I made out to be Ching asked me.

"Sure, never felt better… Where am I by the way?"

"Your at my future wife, Ching's house!" said the other boy.

"SHUT UP GOOI!" said Ching.

"Anyway, who are you?" the other girl.

"Me? I'm Zentoushi, and I'm from Kilika," I said.

"Well, I'm Edge, This is Eva, Ching and Gooi, also, incase you don't know, Kilika is a village in FFX, its not a real place," said Edge.

"I see, so what Sir Jecht told me was true… Let me tell you what he told me…"

A/N: Chapter 3 Finish! R&R guys!

Dgen-san, thanks for the review! And, yes, I would like a list of my mistakes in the past chapters, and I hope you can help me with the past, present, and future chapters. Sry bout the bad English! (I'm from _Malay_sia, what did you expect? XD ) btw… what's a sentence period? And also, I use 'Blasted the Sinspawn all the way to the farplane' as a figure of speech. Besides, nobody said that sinspawn and fiend don't go to the farplane… (correct me if I'm wrong )


End file.
